In order to improve performance in sporting events improved strength is often desirable. An increase in strength is typically achieved through resistance training. For example some form of weight training is generally employed. In addition to an increase in power, an increase in speed may also be desired. Stated differently, training of both fast twitch and slow twitch muscles may be desired.
However, in many water sports, at least some of this training may be problematic. For example, training for increased power may be is difficult. In paddling, rowing, or any water sport that requires a paddle or oar, longer training sessions are typically employed. Such long session may be tedious and/or may be difficult to schedule. Consequently, an improved mechanism for training is desired.